Faces In The Light
by TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: Follows Arms In The Dark. What happens when Oliver wakes up with Slade's face only inches from his own and his arms wrapped around him?


**My original one shot, Arms In The Dark, got like 4 favorites and 114 views in like 5 days and that was more than I expected from a Sladiver fic so because everyone liked it so much I decided to write a companion piece!**

 **Also because I couldn't leave Arms In The Dark as a single piece I wrote this for extra fluff and a bit of awkwardness between these two dorks.**

 **I recommend you check out my other story before this one or else you might be confused.**

He couldn't remember the last time he had had a dreamless sleep. Granted he had been interrupted originally by a night terror but he had somehow managed to get back to sleep. As Oliver layed there in his bed, half awake and eyes still closed, he wondered just how he had gotten back to sleep in the first place since normally whenever a nightmare, like the one from that night, he would stay awake until dawn.

Slowly his senses started to come to him. He didn't know why he felt a little warmer than usual, compared to other times he had woken up on the usually cold island. There was something around his neck too that certainly wasn't his blanket but he couldn't make out what it was unless he opened his eyes, which he was _not_ ready to do just yet. He layed there in silent question, trying to prolong actually waking up by solving this mystery in his head but he was just _too_ tired.

Finally, after what he could only guess was a good ten minutes, Oliver slowly opened his eyes to get the answers to the questions bugging his sleepy mind. What he was met with however only raised more questions and maybe a few alarms.

Only inches anyway from his own was Slade's tan face. He was obviously still sound asleep and Oliver did his best not to move too much. If he did then he might wake him up. Things could go bad and the other could deny anything happened to the point where Oliver couldn't get the answers he needed.

The first thing he noticed, after he got over the initial shock of course, was that they both still had their clothes on. Mentally he scolded himself for even thinking that such a thing had happened but he was still oblivious as to why Slade was in his bed with him, face inches away from his own and arms protectively around his body.

Eventually Oliver fave up trying to remember what happened. Instead he just gave up and relaxed. He was _so_ comfortable already that it was hard not to give in. His wandering thoughts actually came to ends and his more calm state priced to be better for finding answers than his previous tense one.

Now he remembered. He had had an awful nightmare and Slade had come to calm him. The whole nightmare part in itself was terrible but the fact that someone had been there to comfort him and ease his fears stirred something inside of him. Because of this he focused a little more on the face not far from his own. He knew Slade was a warrior, one he eventually knew he could trust if he was ever in trouble, but Oliver hadn't expected the softer fight he had put up for his well being.

A content sigh escaped him only to rouse the other. Instantly he regretted it and muttered, "Sorry." Once Slade seemed more awake and able to process things. Oliver's first thought was to pull away from his grasp and he did just that only to have Slade pull him back before he could get far.

"You okay kid?" He asked, knowing he had said the same thing last night but now Oliver might be able to answer him. He did with just a small nod then a quiet, "Yeah." And the two were silent for a moment until he added, "Thanks to you."

When he said this he kind of looked down as to avoid eye contact. He however missed the small smile that had appeared on Slade's lips.

That wasn't the last time Oliver had woken up with Slade so close to him. Either he in his bed or the other way around. He had eventually gotten more used to it and even would cuddle a little closer to the older man, earning sometimes a light kiss on the forehead.

Neither of them considered it gay. They didn't necessarily look at each other romantically. Slade saw it more as a protective fondness and Oliver as someone who cared about his well being. So what was the harm if they were going to die on that island anyway?

 **Okay let me start off with for those of you who like shippy Sladiver and not just platonic fluffy Sladiver have to worries I'm coming up with a new one very very soon that takes place in season 3.**

 **Also surprisingly this one only took 30 minutes to write instead of a whole hour like the last one. I think because I had something to go off of lol.**

 **Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this secondary part in my little Sladiver thing even if it's shorter than the other one.**

 **TTFN**


End file.
